threekingdomswikiaorg-20200215-history
Lady Zhen 甄氏
Empress Zhen, more famously known as Zhen Ji, was the first wife of Wei's first emperor, Cao Pi. A kind and beautiful woman, she was formally the wife of Yuan Shao's son Yuan Xi during the Jian'an period; however during the aftermath of the Battle of Guandu, Cao Pi fell in love with her at first sight and made her his wife. She later gave birth to Cao Rui, who was Cao Pi's successor and became Emperor Ming of Wei. Biography The Lady Zhen was born in 183 A.D.Rafe de Crespigny, A Biographical Dictionary, Biography of Zhen, the Lady, pages 1117/-8; SGZ 5:159-62 as the daughter of Zhen Yi in Zhongshan commandery, Ji province. Zhen Yi was a man of old official family, and became a magistrate in Runan commandery in Yu province. He married the Lady Zhang of Changshan commanderyRafe de Crespigny, A Biographical Dictionary, Biography of Zhen Yi, page 1118; SGZ 5:159. and gave birth to 3 sons and 5 daughters, with the youngest daughter being the Lady Zhen. During Jian'an period, the northern warlord Yuan Shao obtained her for his middle son Yuan Xi.R.J. Cutter, The death of Empress Zhen, page 2 The two married in about 198 A.D.Rafe de Crespigny, A Biographical Dictionary, Biography of Zhen, the Lady, pages 1117/-8; SGZ 5:159-62 Later, Yuan Xi became Inspector of You province, probably during the late 190's.Rafe de Crespigny, A Biographical Dictionary, Biography of Yuan Xi, page 1014; SGZ 6 The Lady Zhen, however, remained at Ye city to care for Yuan Xi's mother, the Lady Liu.Rafe de Crespigny, A Biographical Dictionary, Biography of Liu, the Lady, page 469; SGZ 5:159 Meeting Cao Pi The Lady Zhen was a kind and beautiful woman and was greatly favoured.R.J. Cutter, The death of Empress Zhen, page 1 When Cao Cao, massacred Ye in 204 A.D., his son Cao Pi was with him. Yuan Shao was defeated at the Battle of Guandu in 200 A.D., and died in 202 A.D. After his death, his sons Yuan Tan and Yuang Shang became involved in internecine struggles over their father's vast domain. Cao Cao played the two brothers off against each other and eventually conquered all of the Yuan's territory. In 204 A.D. he attacked Ye city, accompanied by his son Cao Pi. When the city wall was breached, Lady Liu and Lady Zhen sat together in the main hall of Yuan Shao's residence. Cao Pi entered the residence and saw the two ladies.R.J. Cutter, The death of Empress Zhen, page 2 Lady Zhen was terrified and put her hand on the lap of her mother-in-law. Lady Liu instinctively held her with her hands. Cao Pi said: :"Lady Liu, what makes her thus? Have your daughter-in-law lift her head." When the Lady Liu did what she was asked, Cao Pi approached the lady Zhen and looked at her. Seeing that she was of extraordinary beauty, he sang her praises. Later Cao Cao brought her back as Cao Pi's wife, after he learned how he felt for her.R.J. Cutter, The death of Empress Zhen, page 2 Eight months later, she gave birth to Cao Rui -- leading to incessant gossip that Cao Rui was actually biologically Yuan Xi's son, not Cao Pi's, although that appeared to be rather unlikely given that Yuan Xi had been away from Yecheng for quite some time before the marriage. Marriage to Cao Pi As wife of Cao Pi the Lady Zhen was admired for her kindly nature and for her devotion to her mother-in-law, the Lady Bian.Rafe de Crespigny, A Biographical Dictionary, Biography of Zhen, the Lady, pages 1117/-8; SGZ 5:159-62 Rivalry with Guo Nüwang In the tenth lunar month of 220 A.D. (October - November), Cao Pi ascended the throne as Emperor Wen of Wei and afterwards he was presented with two daughters from the Duke of Shangyang, the former Emperor Xian, in marriage to the Wei ruling house.R.J. Cutter, The death of Empress Zhen, page 3 These two daughters, together with Guo Nüwang and the Honourable Ladies Li and Yin were all loved and favoured. This increasingly discouraged the Lady Zhen and made her quarrelsome. In the sixth month of the year 221 A.D., Cao Pi sent an envoy to order her to commit suicide. She was buried in Ye. more later... Family *'Parents' **Zhen Yi - father **Lady Zhang - mother *'Husband' **Yuan Xi - ex-husband **Cao Pi - husband *'Children' **Cao Rui - son **Princess Dongxiang - daughter *'Brothers' **Zhen Yu **Zhen Yan **Zhen Yao *'Sisters' **Empress Zhenang **Zhen Tuo **Zhen Dao **Zhen Rong *'Grandchildren' **Cao Jiong - grand son **Cao Mu - grand son **Cao Yin - grand son **Cao Shu - grand daughter Notes *Zhen Luo is not the real name of Empress Zhen; her real name is not recorded. Sources Category:Yuan Shao's Forces Category:Wei